Regulus: Redemption
by theamerican91
Summary: What if the trio had someone else join them on the Hunt for the Horcruxes? Regulus, a powerful but ruthless former Death Eater, allies himself with Harry and his friends to destroy Voldemort's Horcruxes. But Regulus, unlike the others, is willing to succeed by any means necessary. Can the trio trust this dubious ally or will he leave them to die for the sake of the mission?


**Hello everybody. I've stuck to mainly Justice League and Batman fanfiction but I decided to try to go out of my comfort zone and tell a story I always wanted to tell. I loved J.K.'s work and felt she ended the series perfectly. However I was a little disappointed because I was convinced after reading Book Six that Regulus Black was going to appear in Book Seven and help Harry, Ron, and Hermione find the Horcruxes as a newly introduced character. So I guess telling this story is a way for me to live out this unfulfilled wish I had to see Regulus Black brought to life.**

**The story will mainly take place during Book Seven but there will be a few scenes before and probably a few flashbacks. The story will be told from Regulus's point of view so when I retell some scenes from Book Seven with Regulus there, it will probably have a different tone than the books.**

**Other things to note: I don't read Harry Potter fanfiction so I have no clue if someone has already told a story like this. Also, to those who like my Justice League fanfiction, I'm still finishing **_**Stains of Time**_** and writing **_**Out of the Flames **_**so don't worry, I haven't abandoned them. Another note, I will be very, very, very busy starting next month for a long time so the gaps of my updates may extend a bit. All I can ask is for your patience and please review. Reviews are what keep me going. Lastly if anyone would like to be my beta for this story, feel free to post it on the reviews and I might get back to you. Hope you all enjoy.**

**I do not own the Harry Potter series, nor anything else created by the magnificent J.K. Rowling.**

"NNNGGHHH!" Regulus struggled as he felt the Inferi pull him into the water. Through the pain and delirium, he could see Kreacher holding the locket with his eyes wide as galleons in fear.

"GO KREACHER!" Regulus shouted even though his throat was dry and hurt like hell.

"But Master Regulus…" Kreacher began to protest.

"That's an order!" Regulus snapped. "Remember to destroy the locket and don't tell anyone!"

Kreacher looked at Regulus as if he had ordered him to kill himself before disappearing with a snap.

"ARRRGHHH!" Regulus screamed as he was pulled completely underwater. They were everywhere! Bodies and bodies dragged him into the icy lake that was almost as cold as their own flesh.

Regulus howled in protest as he felt water fill his lungs. His vision was blackening. He knew he would die soon and join his own murderers. He would become a mindless slave to protect the Dark Lord's Horcrux that was no longer there.

Regulus suddenly felt something burning in his chest and it wasn't the pain from drowning. He wouldn't die like this! He wouldn't die to become a slave to the Dark Lord and guard something that was no longer there!

With newfound defiance, Regulus somehow finally managed to find his wand in his robes despite the multiple arms of the Inferi clutching tightly around him.

"_Ascendio…"_ Regulus gasped weakly underwater.

FWOOSH!

The force of the spell managed to break him free from the clutches of the Inferi and he soared towards the surface.

SPLASH!

Regulus went flying high into the air before landing back onto the rocky, small island.

Immediately the young wizard began to cough and choke as he began to breathe again.

SPLASH!

Weakly looking up, Regulus realized the Inferi had resumed their attack on the island again. Despite feeling like he would pass out from almost drowning and the exhaustion of fighting the Inferi after drinking the potion, Regulus put up his wand and thought of the first spell he could think of.

FFFWWWARRRR!

Immediately flames began to erupt outside Regulus's wand and he quickly jerked it up. The flame took the form of a large griffin that began to sour around the cave. The Inferi nearby began to back away in fear. The griffin meanwhile began to split apart into more flames that took the shape of different animals, including chimeras and snakes.

SPLASH! SPLASH!

The Inferi in emotionless terror dove back into the water as the Fiendfyre continued to spread around the cave despite the fact it was hovering over the air and above water.

Weakly Regulus began to make his way to the boat. The minute he got inside, it began to transport him to the other side.

"Fuck…" Regulus swore as he saw that the flaming monsters noticed he was in the boat.

The fire began to circle around the boat as if determined to burn it. Regulus stood up, not caring he could possibly knock himself back in the lake, and pointed his wand at an aggressive chimera flying towards him.

"_Partis temporus!" _he shouted.

WHOOSH!

A rush of wind was heard and a gaping hole appeared in the middle of the attacking chimera, splitting it into two flames that just barely passed around the boat. However as soon as the flames passed by they began to find each other and turned back into a chimera.

"Damn…" Reuglus swore.

He was not strong enough to be able to fully extinguish or control the Fiendfyre.

"_Partis temporus!"_ Regulus shouted as two griffins soared towards him. Again the attacking flames barely missed the boat due to the brief hole caused by the spell. But more of the monsters in the fire continued to attack.

"_Partis temporus! Partis temporus!"_ Regulus shouted desperately and spun in a circle. The spell was barely keeping the flames at bay. The boat meanwhile was only halfway across the lake.

"_Partis tempor-_ARRRGH!" Regulus chanted before yelling in pain and clutching the left side of his face.

One of the flames passing by had managed to graze the side of his face. Unfortunately it was Fiendfyre so that meant it would hurt like hell and probably scar him for life.

"NNRRRRGGGHHHH!" Regulus grunted in frustration as he continued to cast spells all over the place while his free hand covered his injured face.

"_Partis temporus!"_ he shouted for the infinite time.

Regulus wasn't sure how he did it, but somehow the boat had finally reached the other edge of the lake. Regulus stumbled out and tripped as the boat began to safely descend into the lake again. He could hear the soaring flame of one of the monsters heading towards him.

"_Partis temporus!"_ Regulus shouted as he rolled over and blindly pointed his wand above him.

WHOOSH!

Regulus got back up and stumbled, barely dodging another flame.

"Ahh!" Regulus gasped in pain.

He had cut his hand on a sharp rock. Good timing on his part; he needed to make a blood payment to be allowed through the entrance.

However as he tried to get back up, he tripped again and fell back down. He was exhausted, tired, thirsty, and sore all over. A part of him wished he could just accept his own death and die. It would be a lot less painful than struggling to live. But then he thought of the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord needed to be stopped but only he knew about the Horcruxes!

He couldn't die yet! Not when there was work that needed to be done! He would make it out! On pure will and defiance, Reuglus limped over to the entrance, still blasting his way through the fire that had now entirely engulfed the cave.

"_Partis temporus!"_ Regulus shouted as he pointed at two snakes that were blocking his way to the sealed entrance. They dissipated just as Regulus stumbled onto the wall and placed his bloody hand on it.

The sealed entrance disappeared and Regulus stumbled over. He turned around to see the fire was still circling around the cave, yet the island for some reason remained untouched as if still protected by some unknown enchantment. However the entrance disappeared, locking Regulus outside the cave.

Regulus sighed and fell into the water.

SPLASH!

He almost passed out and drowned but he found the latent energy to swim. He knew the Fiendfyre would eventually die out when there was nothing it could burn. It would disappear along with any evidence that he and Kreacher were there, lest the Dark Lord would decide to move the locket. But by then it would be too late, hopefully.

Weak, exhausted, and half-dead, Regulus continued to swim out of the cave. He would need to go into hiding and heal before deciding what to do next.


End file.
